


Чувство вины

by KisVani



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode s01e07 Asylum, Gen, Implied Rough Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Гар вспоминает свою жизнь с Шефом, Дик уединяется (если можно так сказать) с Кори. А потом проявляет чудеса эмпатии (нет).





	Чувство вины

По дороге до сейвхауса Дик и Кори молча пожирали друг друга глазами. Гар боялся, что они во что-нибудь врежутся и все это спасение Рэйчел и Анджелы, побег и остальная операция будут бессмысленными. Потому что все пятеро погибнут в аварии. Но каким-то чудом они добрались и, к счастью, всем хватило места, чтобы разойтись по разным спальням. К несчастью, у Гара слух был намного лучше человеческого, и он все равно все слышал. И то, как ворочалась во сне Рэйчел; и то, как Анджела вполголоса называла ее имя, имя Мелиссы и еще одно, неизвестное Гару и вроде бы мужское; и, конечно, он слышал, как Дик и Кори занимались сексом. С некоторыми подробностями, о которых ему знать не хотелось.

Гар уснуть так и не смог, пялясь в темноту комнаты. Он поднялся с кровати, когда Дик и Кори окончательно затихли, и решил поискать что-нибудь в том баре, откуда Джейсон брал пиво. Странно подумать: всего пару дней назад, а казалось, будто бы вечность прошла.

И, конечно, когда хотелось меньше всего, Гар столкнулся с Диком. Тот тихо вышел из спальни, прикрывая за собой дверь и едва ли удивился или смутился, застав Гара в паре шагов от себя. А вот Гар смутился больше, но порадовался, что Дик хотя бы натянул боксеры. Видеть его полностью голым он пока был не готов.

— Хорошо, что ты здесь, — сказал Дик вполголоса, — я хотел кое о чем тебя попросить.

Он подошел ближе, и Гар заметил, что Дик, похоже, сильнее пострадал, чем раньше показалось. По крайней мере, то, как странно висела его рука, свежие синяки и царапины, ожоги… Зацепило, что ли, когда они устроили пожар? Гар внимательно присмотрелся к тому ожогу, что был у самого плеча, и понял, что по форме он напоминает налившийся красным отпечаток ладони.

И не нужно было гадать, чтобы догадаться: это отпечаток ладони Кори.

«Кажется, это не после лечебницы», — понял Гар и почувствовал, как жар прилил к щекам. Это была как раз та подробность, о которой ему знать не хотелось.

— Что? — переспросил он, поняв, что Дик стоит рядом и ждет его ответа.

На вопрос, которого он не услышал, черт возьми.

— Поможешь вправить плечо? — повторил Дик. — У самого не выходит, а будить Кори не хочется.

— А… ладно, — ответил Гар.

Дик кивнул и повернулся к нему спиной. Гар вздрогнул, увидев, что она вся расчерчена свежими царапинами и следами ожогов, не такими, как тот спереди, просто отдельными точками.

Когда Гар с хрустом вернул сустав на место, Дик только резко выдохнул.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

— Ты используешь какой-то робиновский метод, ну, чтобы не чувствовать боль? — спросил Гар. — В смысле… это все…

Дик опять повернулся к нему лицом, и Гар только сейчас заметил, какой у него взгляд. Из него пропала привычная уже настороженность. Он был расфокусированным, почти таким же, как в лечебнице, когда они нашли Дика, и тот едва понимал, кто они и где он находится. Но сейчас выражение лица было не напряженным, а умиротворенным.

— Иногда в том все и дело, что хочется чувствовать боль, — ответил Дик, — не знаю, поймешь ты или нет.

Гар опять вздрогнул и вспомнил, как ему хотелось боли. Точнее, не самой боли, а наказания. Когда доктор Колдер — Шеф — говорил, что разочарован, или просто смотрел на него с осуждением, хотелось, чтобы он ударил его наотмашь, выдернул ремень из шлевок и прошипел: «Ложись, Гарфилд», хоть схватил за предплечье так сильно, чтобы оставить синяки. Так, как сделал впервые, когда из-за Гара они потеряли пациента. Потому что потом, после наказания, стало легче, потом Гар знал: он уже расплатился за случившееся и чувство вины отпустило. Но Шеф редко переходил эту черту, чаще днями и неделями показывая то, насколько он переоценил Гара и насколько им недоволен.

— Я понимаю, правда, — сказал Гар вслух и добавил: — Но Дик… ты ни в чем не виноват, приятель.

Взгляд Дика из мечтательно расфокусированного сделался ясным, жестким и острым, как иголки, которыми пришпиливают бабочек. И Гар замер под этим взглядом.

— Конечно, я не виноват, — ответил Дик, — это не я дал себя уговорить, это не я пошел с Рэйчел в самоубийственную вылазку, это не я едва не привел к смерти ее и всех остальных.

Гару захотелось сглотнуть, но животный страх, не имеющий ничего общего с его способностями, поднял голову и сковал намертво, что и дышать удавалось с трудом.

— Ладно, — Дик мотнул головой и сказал уже мягче: — мы все выбрались, это главное.

Он потянулся к волосам Гара, будто собираясь по ним потрепать, но прервался на середине движения и просто положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— Постарайся, чтобы такое не повторилось, — попросил Дик и добавил, уже убирая руку и отворачиваясь: — Я посплю еще пару часов, до рассвета. И тебе тоже советую.

Гар запоздало кивнул, когда Дик уже ушел в спальню, и медленно побрел к себе. Он сомневался, что уснет.

Не после этого разговора.


End file.
